


Practice

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: It rarely got hot at Winterfell. It was warm enough thanks to the hot springs under the castle, but there always seemed to be a brisk bite in the air even in the summer. Not today, however. Today, it was properly hot, and it was slowly roasting the northern inhabitants.





	Practice

It rarely got hot at Winterfell. It was warm enough thanks to the hot springs under the castle, but there always seemed to be a brisk bite in the air even in the summer. Not today, however. Today, it was properly hot, and it was slowly roasting the northern inhabitants. Guards had set their helms aside. Men had forgone their surcoats and jackets. Even Lady Catelyn and the ever-so-proper Sansa had caved and rolled up their sleeves and tied back their hair. It was even hot enough that, sweating and irritable, Ser Rodrik had called off sparring for the day, sending Robb, Theon, and Jon on their way in favor of finding somewhere cool.  


Robb was unendingly grateful for the reprieve. He felt like he was going to melt right into his boots. He’d divested himself of everything save his undershirt and trousers as soon as he could. Theon had teased him, of course.  


“You northerners. You can handle having your balls frozen off, but soon as it gets warm enough to thaw, you act like you’re going to die on the spot!” he’d said. Though, as the day wore on, the Iron Islander didn’t seem to be faring much better. There was sweat dotting his forehead as he followed Robb out of the keep, down into the Wolfswood.  


There was a pond not too far from the keep. Normally it was frozen over, and the children would go and play there, sliding over the ice. Today, they were hoping the water was at the very least cool. Theon let out a relieved sigh as they reached the water’s edge. He yanked off his doublet quickly, and kicked off his boots.  


Robb laughed at his friend’s eagerness. “You’re more northern than you let on, Greyjoy. Now who’s acting like he’s going to die?”  


Theon rolled his eyes, throwing his doublet at Robb. “Don’t tell me going for a swim doesn’t sound amazing right now, Stark.”  


“You’re not wrong.” Robb laughed, tossing Theon’s doublet aside and kicked off his boots.  


Neither bothered to undress further before wading into the pond. The chilly water was heaven on overheated skin, soaking through clothes and making them cling. On a normal day, it would have been unbearable and biting, but today, it felt divine.  


Theon let out a pleased groan, ducking down beneath the surface entirely. When he popped back up, his black hair stuck in curls to his grinning face. “Drowned God. That’s infinitely better.”  


Robb’s mouth went a little dry at the sight, but he ignored the familiar sensation, quickly ducking down to imitate his friend’s motion. Theon had been right. The cool water washed away the film of sweat, and lifted his spirits immensely as he bobbed back up to the surface.  


Theon reclined back against the edge of the pond, resting on his elbows. He watched Robb lazily, enjoying the dual sensations of warm afternoon sun and cold water. Robb moved to the edge as well, lifting himself up onto the bank and sitting down next to Theon, his legs dangling in the water.  


“I feel much better,” he commented. “Less sticky.”  


Theon laughed a little but nodded. “I don’t mind being sticky. Usually getting there involves some fun. It’s more the burning and sluggishness that gets to me.”  


Robb rolled his eyes at the innuendo. “We should’ve brought Jon with us. I’m sure he would have appreciated it.”  


Theon wrinkled his nose. “I suppose. But it’s not our fault he vanished off as soon as he could. Probably off sulking somewhere dark.”  


Robb gave him a knee to the shoulder. “You should be nicer to him.”  


“He gives as good as he gets.” Theon dunked himself down under the water again before pulling himself up to sit next to Robb to dry.  


Robb swallowed a little heavily as Theon laid himself out along the edge of the water, head resting on his thigh.  


“This isn’t too bad now. Cold water. Warm sun,” commented Theon, eyes closing.  


“And my leg as your pillow?”  


“Aye, and your leg as my pillow,” he added with a laugh. “You make a very good pillow.”  


“Well, I’m sure that’s the first time I’ve heard that,” Robb chuckled. Theon’s dark hair was glistening and wet, slowly plastering itself to Robb’s trousers, and he was so, so tempted to touch it. Run his fingers through it. He resisted.  


One of Theon’s grey-blue eyes opened a crack, looking up at his friend. “Oh? Never had a girl rest herself on your chest? Tell you how nice you feel?”  


Robb’s cheeks burned, and he shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Theon’s. “No. You know you’d be the first to hear if I had.”  


“At least tell me you’ve kissed a girl. You’re just wasting yourself if you haven’t,” said Theon, opening his eyes properly now to examine Robb’s face.  


Always a listener to Theon’s ribald stories, Robb now felt a little trapped on the other side, guts twisting. Should he lie? Of course he’d kissed a girl. Many girls. Of course he had.  


“No.” He knew that Theon would have twisted his arm. Which girls? When? Why didn’t you tell me before? The truth would out.  


Theon’s mouth opened a little and his eyes bored holes into Robb’s reddened face. He looked alternately ready to berate Robb and give him a good teasing. Neither escaped his lips though. Only a bewildered “Why not?”  


What was he supposed to say to that? Robb fumbled for words. He was waiting for the right girl? Theon would chide him for being a romantic. No girls wanted to kiss him? He knew that wasn’t true. Theon knew that wasn’t true. The truth? I haven’t kissed any girls because I want to kiss you.  


“I don’t think I’d be any good at kissing girls.” That was what eventually came out of Robb’s mouth. He supposed that was true enough, and hoped it would pass muster.  


Theon’s response was a laugh, and he sat up, turning to face Robb properly. “‘Course you won’t be! Nobody’s good at it the first time, Stark. That’s why you do it lots. Practice.”  


White and gold fabric clung to Theon’s lithe torso and it made it very hard to concentrate on what was actually coming out of his mouth as he leaned in. “Perhaps you just need a little practice.”  


Then there was a pair of soft lips sealed against Robb’s. It was as if he’d been frozen solid despite the heat. He couldn’t move. Not until the spell was broken and Theon moved back a bit, watching him carefully for some kind of response.  


“Did you just..?” was all Robb could force out.  


Theon shrugged, obviously backpedaling, a dusting of red over his cheeks and nose. “Figured… If you got the first one out of the way…” He was moving to get up, but Robb’s hand shot out, catching onto his sleeve, pulling him back.  


“Wait. You- you should have given me some warning. I can do better than that.”  


The tension seemed to flow out of Theon like the tide, and the easy smile returned to his lips.  


“Well. Are you ready this time?” he asked, leaning in close again, his breath hot against Robb’s lips, making his body tingle.  


He took initiative this time. He closed the distance between them, kissing Theon. Kissing Theon. And Theon kissed back. He sat down on Robb’s lap. The angle was better that way. Robb found his fingers tangled in dark, damp hair, and there was a tongue plying into his mouth. He tried to keep up, kissing back just as eagerly.  


Theon only pulled back when they were both desperate for breath. His cheeks and nose were that lovely shade of red again, and there was something in his eyes that Robb couldn’t quite place. “You’re not half bad. Could do with a little more practice.”  


Robb stared at him, trying to make himself form words. “Right. Practice.”  


Theon sat back a little on Robb’s thighs as he caught his breath. Both were silent for a minute that seemed to stretch into an age, watching each other. It was Theon who broke the silence, as he often did.  


“We can do more if you like.”  


There was a lump in Robb’s throat, and he could only nod. Then their lips were welded together again, and Robb did his best to keep pace. His hands found Theon’s sharp hips, smoothing up his sides, and he felt the shiver that ran through him. Theon moved, pressing up against him, and Robb gasped sharply as he felt a hard cock bump against his own, separated only by thin breeches.  


“Theon. We can’t,” he managed to say, reluctantly breaking their kiss.  


“Come on,” Theon’s voice was rough and breathless, and his lips moved to press against Robb’s jaw, nosing the scruff there. “It will be good. You did say you wanted practice.”  


Robb groaned as Theon’s clever tongue found a sensitive place just beneath his jaw. He felt overheated all over again. His hands gripped Theon’s sides, and he tried to pull back again. “Not- not out here. We can’t. It’s too open.”  


Theon just laughed. “No one’s going to come by here.”  


There was a hand on Robb’s cock, squeezing him through his trousers, and all he could do was moan, head falling back. Theon’s deft fingers made quick work of the laces there and Robb’s cock sprung free, hard and eager. He’d been half aroused since Theon had first kissed him, and now he was aching to be touched.  


It felt wonderfully different having someone else’s hand on his cock, stroking in short, quick motions. Between that and the bites and kisses being laved on his neck, it was all he could do to keep from spilling immediately. It didn’t last long, though. Theon sat back, grinning, his eyes gleaming as he looked over his handiwork.  


“You really are a green boy, aren’t you? Falling apart just from my hand on your cock?”  


“Shut up,” Robb wished his voice didn’t sound so wrecked. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this out here. Though, he supposed they were just as likely to be caught in the keep. He leaned forward, cupping Theon’s hard cock suddenly. He relished the surprised sound it provoked. “You want this just as much as I do, Greyjoy.”  


Theon panted a little, hips rolling, pressing into Robb’s hand. “I’d have thought that was obvious when I started kissing you.”  


“What else do you want?” asked Robb, taking his turn kissing Theon, up the pale column of his neck, teasing a spot just below the joint that made him moan. He liked having the upper hand now, if only for a moment.  


“I want you to fuck me.”  


The desperate words made Robb pause, startled and off his game once again. He met Theon’s eyes, mouth hanging open. “What?”  


“I. Want you. To fuck me,” Theon repeated himself, leaning in to kiss him again deeply, hips grinding against Robb’s sinfully slowly.  


Robb’s brain stopped working for a moment, trying to process the words. “Have… have you ever?”  


“No,” Theon admitted, “But I’ve done it with girls. It can’t be too different.”  


A possessiveness bubbled up inside of Robb that took him by surprise. He didn’t want anyone else putting their hands on Theon again. Not the whores in Wintertown. Not the kitchen girls. No one but him. All of his reservations about their location flew out the window. He gripped Theon’s hips, pulling him close, grinding against him as he kissed him deeply.  


Theon moaned into his mouth, rutting against him eagerly. His hands tugged at Robb’s shirt, breaking the kiss only long enough to yank the offending garment off, neither caring as it splashed into the pond behind them. Robb’s hands tugged open Theon’s trousers, yanking them down his hips and off his lean legs.  


“How… how do we do this?” asked Robb, breathless, his gaze trailing up his lover’s body, taking in his lithe form.  


Theon tried to laugh, but it came out high and tremulous. “You- you’ll need to wet me. Use your fingers.”  


He took one of Robb’s hands, bringing it to his mouth. The way his lips wrapped around two fingers was sinful. The inside of his mouth was searingly hot, his tongue working over his fingers. Robb couldn’t help but wonder what that would feel like around his cock, and a weak groan escaped him. Theon seemed to know what he was thinking, his eyes glittering wickedly in the orange evening light, tongue flicking over the tips of Robb’s fingers, wetting them thoroughly.  


Finally, Robb pulled his hand back, dragging his fingers out of Theon’s mouth with a lewd little pop. He kissed that vacant mouth, stifling anything Theon was going to say. Freshly slick fingers found Theon’s ass, dipping down, hesitantly rubbing at the tight furl there, glad to find his soft skin still damp from their swim as well. He felt the startle that went through the lean body in his arms.  


“Robb.. go on,” Theon panted, “Go ahead. Bugger me.”  


Robb was proud of the way he made Theon’s voice shake and took the permission immediately. He pushed up inside of Theon’s hot body with a finger, reveling in how incredibly tight he was. His cock pulsed against his lover’s, desperate to be inside of him. He worked his second finger in as quick as he could, but paused as Theon made a shaky, pained noise, his fingers digging into Robb’s shoulders.  


“Theon? Is that alright?” he asked, halting his motions.  


“Just- ah.. Go slow. Not used to this..” Theon managed out, body tight around the foreign intrusion.  


“Right. Sorry, Sorry.” Robb peppered apologetic kisses over Theon’s shoulders, starting to slowly move his fingers. He worked Theon open, fingers spreading and curling, wanting to make Theon feel good. It had to feel good, didn’t it? Why else would he want to do it?  


Theon’s sudden cry pierced the otherwise quiet forest, his back arching, eyes wide. “Drowned God!”  
Robb grinned, elated with the reaction. He’d hit something inside that made Theon react like that, and he tormented that spot with his fingertips, wanting more of that.  


Theon writhed, hips bucking, near riding his lover’s hand. He was babbling now. “What- gods, what is that.. Please, Robb. More. Right there!”  


The words made Robb’s cock ache and pulse, rolling up against Theon’s. He needed to have him, and soon. His free hand snagged the back of Theon’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, licking into his mouth, drinking in his unique taste and the moans spilling unendingly from him.  


Theon nipped at his tongue and lips, chest heaving. Suddenly, shaky but strong hands were pushing Robb back, laying him out on the ground. Theon’s knees bracketed Robb’s hips and he lifted himself off of the fingers working inside him. Robb stared up at him, breathless, admiring the flush spread from his face to his chest and the near-predatory gleam in his hazy eyes. His hands found angular hips and a soft groan escaped him as one of Theon’s hands gripped his cock.  


Brow furrowed and mouth half open, Theon aligned Robb’s cock with his twitching entrance. Both groaned as Theon sank down, enveloping Robb in that tight, searing heat. Robb threw his head back, groaning, fingers digging into Theon’s hips. Theon was shaking, thighs trembling as he sat against Robb, his eyes shut tight.  


“Theon? Are you alright?” Robb tried to collect himself, trying to push down the intense pleasure, wanting to be a good lover, not wanting to hurt Theon.  


“You’re ah… you’re big.. ‘S so much.” His voice was raw and as shaky as his legs.  


Robb leaned up to kiss him, rubbing soothing circles over his hips and up and down his thighs. He wanted to thrust. To rut into Theon. But part of him was glad for the pause. He knew he’d come too fast and Theon would tease him all over again.  


The slow kisses must have helped. Theon’s body seemed to unwind. He braced himself against Robb’s chest, starting to move slowly. He lifted only a little with each motion, panting heavily as he rode Robb’s cock.  


Robb cracked, unable to stay still any longer, starting to work himself up in time with Theon’s easy motions, chasing him. His hands ran up pale sides, tracing over ribs, pausing to thumb over pert, dusky nipples. That dragged a sharp noise out of Theon, his eyes widening a little and his hips jumping. Robb repeated the motion, thrusting up deep into his lover now, unable to hold himself back.  


“Gods! Robb!”  


The angle was perfect. Robb could tell he was hitting that magic place inside of Theon by the way his back arched so beautifully. Theon’s cock twitched between them, red and dripping, begging to be handled. Robb obliged, wrapping a hand tight around his manhood and stroking firmly, the same way he would handle his own, in time with each thrust.  


“Yes! Robb, gods yes. Just like that! So close. So much.” Theon’s words were a mess, his head falling against his lover’s shoulder, all his confidence and finesse gone as he clung to Robb, letting him have his way.  


Robb knew he would come quickly like this. Theon’s tight passage was incredible around him, and the pleased, encouraging words babbled into his ear were the icing on the cake. He felt Theon’s orgasm take him over. Seed striped his belly, and the heat wrapping his cock clenched, dragging him over the edge only moments later.  


Groaning, Robb came deep inside of him, painting his insides. He had been saying Theon’s name like a mantra, he realized, too heady to have even noticed. Both caught their breath in deep heaves, Theon laying boneless on top of Robb.  


“I… never wanted to kiss anyone but you,” murmured Robb, burying his nose in Theon’s half dried hair.  


“Mmm… you can kiss me all you like.”  


The air had cooled now as the sun was going down. Laying on the forest floor quickly became uncomfortable, and Theon peeled himself up with a groan, and Robb caught his wince as he stood as well. “Have I hurt you?”  


“Not any more ‘n you have during training,” Theon said, stretching as he yanked his trousers back on, shivering as the wet garment clung to him. What had felt lovely earlier in the heat now felt uncomfortably chilly.  


Robb decide to forgo his sodden shirt for the same reason, just slipping into his boots. Before leaving the pond, though, he caught Theon by the arm again, pulling him close. “I want to do this more.”  


“You won’t find any arguments here.” Theon’s cocky grin was swallowed up as Robb kissed him again.  


“Good. Let’s go back inside. It’s getting cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: Anything For You - Ludo


End file.
